Convergence
by PercySonOfPoseidon
Summary: Percy Jackson's life was pretty average for a demigod, until the one day when he learns that not only are Greek and Roman myths real, but so are others. He must team up with these other groups in order to defeat an enemy that even Gaea and the Titans fear. But will the group be able to put their differences behind them? Rated T to be safe, lots of action and monster death ahead.


**Yeah, I'm starting another story, but I can't get this idea out of my head. Basically, in the Percy Jackson universe we already have at least three different cultures that's mythology was real. So I'm going to be adding to that and make an epic story that merges my favorite myths in the world. Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, and Shinto. Keep in mind I might butcher certain parts of the myths because they are so confusing. That being said, on with the story.**

* * *

Percy Jackson was tired, there was no other way to say it. He had just saved the world, again! This time he had fought against the evil Giants and their psychopathic mother, Gaea. Confused, well basically you know those Greek myths you hear about in history class. Not myths.

Percy had found this out the hard way, see he was the half-blood son of Poseidon, god of the seas. A half-blood, for you mortals, is a person who is born and one of the parents is a god.

Of course, it wasn't just Greek myths that weren't myths. Roman mythology, that was real too. And after a strange encounter with a boy about a week ago, Percy had suspected that there might be more than just the known world in terms of the myths. He had tried to ask Chiron about, to no avail.

But Percy wasn't worried about that right now. All he wanted to do was get a decent rest, without waking up in Tartarus or having a monster attack... and that's how this whole mess started.

~~~Elsewhere~~~

Meanwhile, in California, Jason Grace was currently helping Frank Zhang settle into life as praetor. Frank was a son of Mars, Roman god of war. Jason personally thought that he got nearly everything from his deceased mother, Frank hadn't even looked like a son of Mars until he received the blessing of Mars during the quest to Greece.

It had been a long day, filled with arguing with Octavian. Octavian was Camp Jupiter's auger, who could "supposedly" tell the future by looking at the guts of stuffed animals he ripped apart. Most at camp thought that the years of slicing apart teddy bears had made the legacy of Apollo go insane.

Jason just wanted to have a little bit of relaxation, which too rarely the son of Jupiter had.

Jason slipped into one of the camp's famous bathhouses, letting the warm water melt the stress right off. He sighed in contentment, it had been a while since he had been able to have a Roman bath. Of course, this could not last. Frank ran in seconds later, brewthing heavily.

~~~Elsewhere~~~

Up in Newfoundland, which is in Canada for those who are geographically challenged, people were celebrating a great victory.

This place was know simply as the Tribe, a place where Viking culture, mythology, and life has survived for centuries. Here the sons and daughters of the Norse gods train to survive attacks from various monsters that would like nothing more than to eat the children of the gods.

Flynn Balderson was currently enjoying a usual viking meal. The way the people ate would have given etiquette teachers nightmares. People ranging from ages 7 to 70 were stuffing food in their faces.

Flynn was the only demi-god son of Balder, who had been killed long ago. Well he wasn't killed, but he was still reviving, which can take quite a long time. Flynn had been trapped in Asgard by Odin, who wanted to protect the child due to a prophecy that said a half blood son of Balder would rise up and defeat Loki on Ragnarok, which is Viking for doomsday.

Flynn had been kept on Asgard for a long time, never aging. But one day, Loki stole him and left him for dead in the wilderness. That was 13 years had been rescued by the Tribe, and he had finally started aging again. Flynn, now 19, had the scraggly beginnings of a beard. His auburn hair was short, and his eyes were an earthy brown.

It had only been days since Flynn and his friends had prevented Ragnarok, foiling Loki and imprisoning him again. Flynn had been offered a chance to return to Asgard to live forever. He wouldn't have been a god, but it would have been close.

Flynn had respectfully declined the offer. He had other plans. And by plans he meant Kari, the beautiful daughter of Freya, goddess of love. Like her mother, Kari had some control over things that her mother had control of. This included: gold, beauty, and to a certain extent, sorcery.

As soon as they had got back, Flynn had told Kari his feelings. You could hardly find the two separated.

Flynn made a crude joke during the dinner and Kari smacked his helmet lightly. The metal reverberating against his skin. And no matter what people tell you, Viking helmets did nit have horns!

The festivities were cut short when two creatures flew into the dining hall. They were ravens, larger than normal ravens too. These were Huginn and Muninn, Odin's two ravens that acted as his eyes in the world. What they would be doing her was a mystery to Flynn, but no doubt about it, it could not be good news.

~~~Elsewhere(Again!)~~~

In Japan, deep in the hidden jungles, another group of people were also celebrating a victory. This was Camp Hanshin, where the demi-god children of the Japanese gods train to protect the world from various monsters.

The camp had changed in many ways over the eons. For instance, presently, children could either learn the way of the ninja or the way of the samurai. Several centuries ago this was impossible, but they learned that in order to protect the world, the once enemy groups had to combine together. It took a while, but now the two groups work in harmony, each having sort of rubbed of on another.

Ren Hamasaki, daughter of Susanoo, god of sea and storms, was glad that a battle that had raged for years was finally over.

Ren was 18 years old and had long black hair, like her father. She had black eyes, that terrified anyone who got in the line of sight of one of her glares. She was one of the most respected people in the camp, and not just because she could gut you like a fish. It was because of how she had helped during a war that had just ended.

The past few years monsters had been trying to free Izanami from her prison in Yomi, or the Underworld.

This would not have been a good thing. Izanami had been trapped in there ever since she had died eons ago. Her husband, Izanagi, had locked her in the underworld after he had gone against her wishes not to visit her while she tried to talk her way out of the underworld. But you know how men are, they never listen to directions well.

Izanagi went back, only to see the horror of death taking it's toll on his wife's body. Because of his disobedience, Izanami tried to catch him. He ran out of the underworld and sealed her in with a boulder. She threatened to take the lives of 1000 people each day, and he replied by saying he would bring 1500 into the world every day.

Needless to say, Izanami still hasn't gotten over that little marital spat. And a couple eons in the underworld can make you go insane, so she tried to escape and punish her husband. This would have probably cause everything on earth to die, which would have been bad.

Together, Ren and her friends had stopped Izanami and sealed her back into the underworld. In the end it had been Ren's mischievous nature that had helped them win, a mischievous nature she had inherited from her father.

Ren had trained to be a ninja, enjoying the secrecy and quietness it required. This of course wasn't good for her friends, since the girl was already a prankster at heart. Except for Zephyr, Ren's closest friend.

Zephyr was the son of Raijin, or Raiden as he is more commonly known. His mother was Native American who enjoyed mythology, especially Greek and Shinto mythology, the latter of which is not mythological. He had lived with her until it became unsafe for him to stay there. He was the only one who had a personality that matched Ren.

Zephyr had black hair and electric blue eyes. He was 17 years old, just a year younger than Ren. He wasn't good at anything stealthy, and for a good reason, his dad's the god of thunder and lightning.

The two got along splendidly, and by splendidly, I mean they are always at each other's throats. Zephyr's the only who actually has the courage to go against Ren, some people say that most monsters ran away when they saw her coming. _IF_ they saw her coming at all.

Ren and Zephyr were broke out of their current argument when the camp's director, Kiune, walked in. Kiune was a kitsune, which you probably could tell by her many tails. It was rare for her to be in human form, mostly she stayed in the form of a fox. The look in her eyes was one they knew immediately, bad news.

~~~Elsewhere(Last time, I swear!)~~~

Carter Kane was excited to say the least. It had been a month or two since he, his sister Sadie, and the rest of the nome had defeated Apophis. Of course to do so, the egyptian gods had to go away for a little while too.

Carter missed Horus, who had gotten close to when the god had "invaded" his mind. And then there was Bes, the dwarf god who scared people away by shouting "BOOOOO!" while wearing a speedo. Although it wasn't the boo that made enemies run. There was also Bast, the cat goddess who had been like a second mom to Carter and Sadie.

Needless to say, Carter was excited when he heard a voice inside his head. It was Horus. That had been last month, not long before he met the strange boy, Percy Jackson. Eventually the gods all returned, Bast often stayed with the kids. Life was always an adventure here, whether it be chasing down ancient monsters, or trying to teach the young ankle biters.

Carter and Zia were now officially dating, to which Sadie had said, "Finally!" And Sadie was now together with Walt, who was inhabited by her other crush, Anubis.

Carter was laying down in his bedroom, Khufu the baboon eating cheerios and some bird meat that was probably from a flamingo.

He was surprised when his scrying bowl started to act up. He looked in it and saw his Uncle Amos. He had a grave look on his face and he knew that things were bad. He quickly ran and got Sadie, before listening to what Amos had to say.

"Carter. Sadie. Something has happened..."

To be continued...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this story, I have not been able to get it off my mind. And here's just a quick guide on the main characters and where they belong.**

**Percy Jackson: Greek(or as he said in SoN:Greggus)**

**Jason Grace: Roman**

**Flynn Balderson and Kari: Norse**

**Ren Hatamashi and Zephyr: Shinto**

**Carter Kane and Sadie Kane: Egyptian**


End file.
